In My Life (Short Story)
by Breathingintoxic
Summary: Marius and Cosette have just met. And suddenly everything's changed. But love works in odd ways and obstacles stand in the way of their love. Eponine, on the other hand, might just be able to help the couple. A short story I had to do for my Language Arts class based off of the song "In My Life." Hope you enjoy!


Cosette had never seen the market so crowded before. Her father rarely let her wonder off on her own, but since she was a grown woman he decided letting Cosette wander to the market was a learning experience. As she wandered past, trying to avoid people, but muttering "sorry" to those who she couldn't slip by, she kept her eyes firmly on the ground. She suddenly bumped into someone and stumbled, spilling a few of her items out of her basket. She sank to the ground with a sigh, and the child who ran into Cosette quickly ran off. As she sighed once more, mostly in embarrassment, she heard someone clear their throat and politely ask, "Do you need any help, miss?"

Cosette smiled, wanting to look at the man but unable because of the rim on her hat. "Yes, thank you," she replied.

The man kneeled down and started helping Cosette. When they'd finally put all the items back in her basket, the man stood lending a hand for Cosette. She giggled brightly and placed her gloved hand, without the basket, in his. "At least you were polite. I cannot thank you enough."

Cosette and the man made eye contact for the first time. He had dancing green eyes and hazel hair. There was also a smile that never seemed to leave his face. "Well I decided I might as well do a good deed today. Helping such a pretty lady…"

He trailed off and Cosette blushed. "You're too kind."

The pair started walking, Cosette holding her basket with both hands and the man following beside her. "I've never seen you around before." He noted.

Cosette sighed, smiling at a baby an older woman held. "I don't go out a lot."

The man smiled. "Well I'm out here every day. There's so much to do. Places to go-"

"People to see?" Cosette added with a grin.

The man chuckled. "On accident, I suppose. Yes, I do have friends that I see."

Cosette glanced at him. "And family?"

The man was quiet for a while. Cosette let the silence seep in as they walked. Finally he answered. "No."

Cosette nodded. She suddenly gasped. "What's the time? I've lost track! Papa's going to be furious if I'm not back in time."

He looked at his watch. "It's half-past noon."

Cosette blinked. "Really? Well then I must go! I'm so sorry." As she started rushing off, the man caught her arm. "Wait, I must know your name."

"I'm Cosette."

"Marius." The man smiled, letting go of Cosette's arm. Cosette smiled. "Well maybe we'll meet again, Misère Marius."

And with that Cosette hurried off. Marius smiled then turned and continued walking on. "Why, what's wrong with you, Marius? Such a weird change just by meeting a girl," he muttered to himself as he kicked a rock that was made of lose concrete.

Cosette herself, who had gotten back home, was questioning herself. "Why is he different from any other guy I've met? He's unique, but so is everyone else. Yet it feels so different around him." Cosette sighed. "This is a bunch of nonsense, Cosette. Get a hold of yourself."

As she said this, she peeled off her gloves and sat them down. Marius, on the other hand, had made up his mind.

"I must see her again. I'm in love at first sight and Cosette must know how I feel!" He then stopped his walk along the streets and sighed. "But how will she react? How do I find her?"

He suddenly got an idea. Eponine was his dear friend whose job was unknown to him. And even though Marius had no clue what Eponine did, he did know she was impeccable good when it came to finding people. He turned down an ally, a short cut, and headed for Eponine's house.

As he reached the old house, it started raining. He quickly knocked on the door. After a few seconds silence, beside the rain, the door opened. Eponine smiled at Marius, her brown eyes searching his face for any sign of harm. She knew he enjoyed strolling in the streets alone, which was terribly unsafe. As she saw no damage done, she moved out of the doorway. "Marius, how nice to see you."

Marius stepped in and nodded. "As it is to see you too."

Eponine sat down. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Marius licked his lips nervously before smiling. "I need you to find someone for me."

Eponine blinked and started pulling her dark hair back into a ponytail silently.

Marius sighed. "This is important, Ponine!"

Eponine rolled her eyes. Marius had a special place in Eponine's heart. She was absolutely in love with him, even though Marius didn't feel the same way.

"What's the name?"

"Cosette. I don't know about her last name."

Eponine smiled. "A girl? And important to you. "

Marius laughed. "I just met her today, Eponine! She's nothing more than a sudden friend."

Eponine nodded and stood. "I'll see what I can do."

Marius smiled, "Thank you."

And then Marius left. Eponine leaned against the closed door. "He must be fond of this mademoiselle. For someone he just met, she must mean a lot."

Eponine scowled and walked off into her apartment. Even though it was around midnight when she started her search, by early morning she had it figured out. Marius beamed as Eponine handed him the slip of paper with Cosette's address on it. "Thank you, Ponine! You have no clue how much this means to me!"

Eponine smiled, but it was a sad smile. The pair were standing in Marius' small house that contained a single bedroom, along with a small kitchen and living area. Even though Marius was wealthy, he preferred living like the poor. Eponine straightened the shawl on her shoulders and smoothed out her dress. "Well I can't wait to go meet her."

Marius blinked. "You're coming along?"

"I wouldn't want to miss meeting the maiden you've had me search for you."

Marius chuckled. "Alright. It can't cause any harm, I suppose."

Marius held out his elbow and Eponine slipped her hand through. She blushed brightly at the contact, but swiftly hid her blush behind a hand fan she pulled out as they walked out into the bustling streets of France. As they walked, Marius was jittery beyond content.

"She has the most beautiful eyes, Ponine! They're blue-green with a hint of brown. And her hair falls like a golden river right past the mid of her back."

Eponine gave Marius a tight-lipped smile. "She sounds stunning."

Marius skipped forward with bright eyes. "She is! And she seems so kind."

He sighed happily and Eponine started to linger behind. "I only met her yesterday, but I feel so close to her."

"Like love at first sight?" Eponine asked, hoping for a no."

Marius blinked and suddenly stumbled over words. "Love? No, no. Not love…"

He trailed off and Eponine didn't ask any more questions. They continued walking on, Eponine starting to fall behind more and more as they approached the giant house way off. It was secluded from the rest of the town, yet it was stunningly beautiful with different plants and flowers blooming all around. Marius practically froze was he caught sight of Cosette who was outside watering a flower patch and smiling. Eponine did stop and gave Marius a small shove forward. Marius's shoes kicked a rock and Cosette looked up. And it was as if life stopped. As the pair smiled at one another, there was a burst of light. And yet that smile sent between Marius and Cosette made Eponine's world fall apart.


End file.
